


Illusions

by heybay101 (Ignite_the_Passion)



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Action, Character Relationships, Drama, F/M, Magic, Romance, Some Backstory, Spoilers, dylan rhodes backstory, now you see me 2, spoilers for now you see me 2, will they won't they
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignite_the_Passion/pseuds/heybay101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel couldn't believe how his day was going... a girl kissed him to steal his phone and now she's going to be around for quite some time. Would Daniel be able to handle this change? Takes place after NYSM2 Daniel/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel Atlas was a creature of habit, it couldn’t be helped sometimes with little things. One of these habits was his desire for an early afternoon cup of coffee from the little coffee shop every day unless he was busy. Katey knew this since she worked there for the last few weeks and built a repertoire with the young man. On this day though, Katey was not behind the desk but rather sitting at one of the little tables outside sipping on a tea.

   
Katey watched as Daniel went in as she smirked to prepare herself. Pulling out her own phone, Katey reviewed her appearance again to make sure her hair was smooth. Katey stood up in time to smooth out the knee length skirt before walking so she could follow David as he left. Taking a deep breath, Katey sped up.

“Uh- uh excuse me?” she called out, while waving her hand. David looked back before tilting his head to look at her.

“Yes?” Daniel questioned as Katey smiled. She was happened that he didn’t seem to recognize her with the wig and make up.

“I know this is crazy, but I am like a huge fan of yours.” She began the higher voice tickling her throat but knowing that stroking Daniel’s ego was the best thing possible to make him warm up. “I loved your trick with making the rain move up. You are such an idol.” Katey continued as she smiled warmly.

“Why thank you, and you are?” Daniel asked, the smug smile appearing on his face with his chest puffing up.

“Oh my name is Susan.” Katey smoothly lied, before she batted her eyes. “Okay, I know this is crazy but I was wondering if you could possibly help me meet your friend Dylan?” Katey watched as Daniel smoothly placed his phone in back pocket before sighing and looking at her.

“Well, Susan, I don’t think I can do that, since we all rather like our privacy and if I take one fan, then the rest will flock.” Katey fought the urge to smirk as she pouted her lips.

Glancing up at Daniel, she gave him a small smile. “Okay, that’s completely understandable. Just one thing more please?” Katey responded before she stepped forward.

“What?” Daniel asked as Katey took the opportunity to step forward with one hand going on his lower back and the other on the back of his neck as she brought her lips to connect with hers. With this distraction, her hand slid down and gave Daniel’s butt a squeeze. With the shock, he lurched forward and Katey’s quick fingers took his phone from him and slid it in her pocket.

Pulling away slowly, Katey smiled. “There we go.” Taking a step back, Katey pulled out a business card which she slid into the front pocket of Daniel’s shirt before turning to walk away. If she was correct, she’d have about a minute before Daniel clued into what was going on. Slipping down the next side street, Katey removed her jacket and put it on the trashcan before moving to remove the knee length wrap skirt revealing a mini skirt underneath. Taking both, with the cellphone still in her bag, Katey pulled a large purse out of the trash bin that she shoved them in. Glancing behind her, Katey removed the auburn wig and stuffed it into the trash before she walked away. From the hoodie that was originally under her jacket, Katey put her phone to her ear.

She pretended to be on the phone as Katey pulled her hair out of the small ponytail it was in. Slipping a hand into her purse, Katey pulled out a make-up wipe while walking to remove all the make-up used to contour her face. Satisfied with the transformation, Katey began talking aloud to the phone.

“I don’t know why he would do such a thing to you Jess.” She spoke into the phone, glancing back to see Daniel running down the little road. Katey saw him as she raised an eyebrow. “Jess… you will not call him back, you hear me?” Daniel ran past before cursing and looking at Katey.

“Hey!” he called over to Katey. Katey looked at him before she whispered in the phone.

“Just hang on for a moment Jess.” Covering the microphone, Katey looked at Daniel. “What’s up?”

Katey asked as she walked towards him a bit.

“Did you see a woman run past here? Auburn hair, long skirt and dark jacket?” Daniel asked as Katey nodded.

“Yeah, she went up and turned left I think. Seemed to be in a rush.” Katey responded as Daniel groaned before running that way, shouting a thank you.

Katey smirked before following down the street and taking a right. Hopefully he’d be able to figure out the clue on the card.

\------

Daniel was angry as he leaned against the wall, trying to slow down his heart. Someone stole his phone by kissing him. At first he was flattered that a pretty little thing like her was fawning of him solely. Heck, part of him was touched that this Susan woman took the shot kissing him and that did distract Daniel for a good few minutes. Which made him not realize right away that his phone was missing and gave Susan enough time to get away. Kicking a rock near his feet, Daniel made his way back to the headquarters.

He walked slowly back and up all the steps, grumbling the whole time. The more that Daniel thought about it, the worse of a mood he got in. He finally reached the front door before pushing it open and slamming it shut. Daniel made his way to the table ahead of him as he threw down the business card.

Merritt looked at Daniel as he raised an eyebrow. “What’s put you in a sour mood, was your coffee made with milk instead of cream?”

Daniel’s eyes moved to glare at Merritt as he snapped. “No, but I had what I thought was a fan girl come talk to me and asked to meet with Dylan. Then kissed me and stole my phone!” Taking in a deep breath, Daniel pointed to the business card, he added. “And the only lead I have is the business card for a ‘Susan Storm-Richards’ which is probably a fake name.”

Dylan who was on a sofa nearby, reading some papers glanced over with a raised eyebrow as Merritt burst into laughter. “Susan Storm-Richards? As in The Invisible Woman?” He continued to chuckle as Daniel huffed and threw up his arms.

“I guess so.” Daniel took a deep breath before mumbling. “Wait, invisible woman?” Standing up quickly, Daniel moved towards the kitchen and threw open the end drawer as he began to dig until he pulled out the light he wanted. Taking the ultraviolet flashlight, Daniel shone it on the business card as words formed on it. The cursive handwriting was neat and smoothly written. Daniel scrunched up his nose as he mumbled aloud. “Meet tonight at 7pm at Daniel’s favourite coffee shop. Bring Dylan. Call to confirm – K” Daniel looked up to Dylan as he read it aloud for him. Before shutting off the light.

“Well, what do you think we should do?” Daniel asked Dylan. Dylan took the time to walk over so he could inspect the card as he flipped the card over. Grabbing the flashlight, Dylan shone the light on it as he saw the words. “Remember Katherine Jones?” Dylan’s face fell into a frown as the wrinkles appeared on his face showing the years and stress on him.

“I think we should go.” Dylan said as he set both the card and the light on the table. “Have the others nearby though.

\------

Katey sat at the table, in preparations for Dylan and Daniel. She was anxiously picking at her nails as she waited. Maybe getting there an hour and a half early was not the best idea- especially when she drank at least three cups of coffee since then. Katey was relieved at least that they were coming. Katey could see in the corner Jack and Lula trying to be discreet as they watched. Merritt was sitting at one of the tables outside. Katey smirked into her cup as she glanced at the phone on the table in front of her. The phone began to ring as Daniel and Dylan entered the coffee shop. Both men walked over to her as she sat down.

Daniel looked at Katey in confusion, glancing over to the counter and back at her. Katey smiled at him as she pushed the phone over to Daniel before looking at Dylan as he slipped his phone into an inner pocket. “I’m glad my hint wasn’t too difficult.” Katey said, trying to break the awkward silence as her fingers began to drum on the folder on her lap.

“Why exactly did you want to speak to me and not just Daniel?” Dylan immediately asked as Katey smiled softly.

“Well, Daniel was the one I found easiest to connect with but the main point of this is about you Mr. Rhodes… Mr. Shrike?” Katey said before she handed over the folder as she watched him. Dylan reviewed the folder a couple times as the three sat in an awkward silence. Unable to handle it anymore, Katey looked at Daniel. “No hard feelings for me kissing you earlier?” she asked

“Why would I have hard feelings about that?” Daniel questioned as Katey shrugged.  
“Since I used it to grab your phone.” Katey smirked a moment. “I mean, if you were expecting it I bet you’d actually be a decent kisser.”

“I’ll have you know I am a great kisser,” Daniel challenged as he leaned on the table. “I think you could stand to learn a thing or two about it. The main surprise was you suddenly did it.”

Katey rolled her eyes. “Still worked though.” Deciding to leave the subject, Katey looked at Dylan.  
“Well?” she questioned, letting out a breath she didn’t realized she had been holding. Dylan took a moment as he looked at Katey.

“You certainly brought a lot of evidence, but I would like to conduct my own research first to verify this.” Dylan said as Daniel glanced over trying to peek into the folder.

“Verify what?” Daniel questioned as Dylan glanced to Daniel, before Katey.

“That Miss Katey Jones is my daughter.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy with the turn out i've been getting for this fic! So it is a bit delayed but here is the newest chapter. :)

Daniel looked at Katey and then back to Dylan. Sure there was a few things that could be similar like their skin tone and eyes, but she had ash blonde hair in something that Daniel believed was called a bob that wasn’t exactly straight with a more button nose. Daniel felt like the awkward third wheel as Dylan and Katey started talking beside him, but he did his best to listen and keep a look out to see if he could tell if this girl was lying about anything. 

“Why did you come to find me?” Dylan asked as Katey began to twirl the cup in her hands, looking down before shrugging.

“Well, I was hoping to get your help.” Katey began as she smiled awkwardly before looking between the guys. “The magician I was an assistant and stage manager for tossed me to the curb. Told me that I didn’t have enough skills,” Katey let out a snort before continuing. “That they needed someone who had more …experience.” Taking a sip of her drink, Katey shrugged. 

Daniel chuckled a bit as he looked at Katey. “What? Was he trying to have a generic break up and firing line in one go?” Daniel laughed a bit about it and reminded himself that he should tell this to Lula, Merritt and Jack. 

“Kind of yeah. Fired me, dumped me and kicked me out in one go.” Katey said almost bitterly before turning to Dylan. Daniel’s face shone in embarrassment as he returned to the background.

“Anyways, I want get to know you a bit and learn some skills from you.” Katey responded as Dylan nodded before Katey leaned in and whispered. “I don’t care about anything involving The Eye or fame from namesake. I just want to get enough skills to be a great assistant and not get the boot.” Katey finished before taking another sip of her drink. 

Dylan took a moment as he pondered over the words as Daniel jumped into the conversation with a loud whisper. “How do you know about The Eye?”

Katey smiled with a shrug. “Well when I was an assistant, I took to helping the behind the scenes crew. They have all sorts of stories from the magicians.” 

Dylan looked at Katey before he closed the folder. “Okay, this is a lot to process, so pardon me but I will have to go over everything before I decide.” Dylan declared as Katey nodded. 

“That’s understandable. Just, use the contact information I put into the folder to contact me.” Katey said as Dylan stood up, Daniel waiting to sit back a moment before he followed Dylan before looking back. Katey stood up, as she waved to Jack and Lula. 

The café was empty by this time so Katey felt comfortable calling across “You’re safe to leave now.” With a small chuckle before she took her own leave.  
\----------

It was a few days of grueling waiting as Katey sat in the tiny place she was calling home. It was a basement bachelor apartment with peeling paint, and a worn lumpy pull out couch in the corner. There was a sink, small bar fridge, an electric kettle, a collapsing table, folding chair and a hot plate that represented her kitchen. The tiny bathroom hosted a shower, a toilet and a second sink much too closely together and only divided by a curtain. 

Katey had just stepped out of her shower when the familiar ringtone went off. Grabbing her phone, Katey adjusted her towel before answering. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi… Katey?” the voice on the other line said as Katey walked towards the suitcase that stored all her clothing. Katey recognized the voice as Dylan, as a small smile formed on her face. 

“This is she.” 

“Good, I was hoping you and I could meet up.” He said, as Katey nodded silently. “Maybe at that café from last time in an hour?” 

Katey looked around, pretending to think for a moment before answering. “Sure, sounds good.” Katey had already worked that day, only being home long enough to have showered since her shift. 

Dylan bid her farewell before hanging up as Katey tossed her phone onto the couch and began to rifle through her  
suitcase to find something appropriate. The suitcase was overflowing with clothes that she hadn’t bothered to tightly fold yet. 

Slipping into something comfortable, Katey ran a comb through her hair before rushing out grabbing her phone and jacket on the way to the café. Katey enjoyed being early, and if she was being honest, Katey was hoping to grab a burrito from the gas station nearby for dinner since they were cheap. 

What Katey wasn’t expecting was for the entire group to be waiting for Katey outside of the café. Katey wanted to turn and run, however, Lula had spotted her immediately and was waving. Choking back her nerves, Katey forced a smile on her face before going up to them. “So...”she began, not being sure how to continue. 

“Well, why don’t we go into the café and order some food?” Lula proposed, rubbing her hands together. “I don’t know about any of you, but I am absolutely STARVING. Like, I could eat a horse.” Lula rambled as Katey smiled before gesturing her thumb behind her. 

“There’s actually a Chinese buffet this way. It’ll be the same cost for more food.” Katey said as the Five Horsemen debated before agreeing. Daniel immediately moved to lead the way as Katey rolled her eyes. He really wanted to be the leader, didn’t he? She mused before following behind to walking in step with Dylan. 

Katey did not want to say it was an awkward silence, but it also wasn’t comfortable. She glanced at Dylan before whispering. “Do you have any questions for me?” 

Dylan glanced at Katey before shrugging. “I was wondering, if you have a step-father and half-brother, why didn’t you live with them after your mother passed?” Katey had to appreciate that Dylan did at least read the portfolio. 

“They didn’t like me. “ Katey responded before pulling out a card from her pocket. “Or the magic so I left as soon as I turned 18 and lived with my partner for a couple years.” Katey flushed, knowing her tale sounded cheesy but it was hers. Dylan nodded before they returned to the silence. 

Everyone arrived soon at the restaurant and sat at a table with Katey beside Daniel, Lula beside Jack with Dylan and Merritt on the ends. It was pretty casual conversations through the group, with Katey getting to know each of the people more casually. From hearing about their favourite tricks to Lula’s ramble about finding her favourite cookies in New York. Katey felt comfortable, aside from what seemed to be Dylan’s eyes monitoring her during the whole dinner.  
Finally, as everyone was working on their plates filled with desserts, Dylan finally spoke up. “So, we are willing to train you, but there are a few conditions.” 

Katey nodded, “That sounds reasonable… what are the conditions?” Katey asked as she turned her chair a bit to look at Dylan, the rest of the table having gone silent. 

Merritt spoke first. “Let us hypnotise you so we can make sure you aren’t lying to us.” Katey nodded as Jack then spoke.  
“You’ll run errands for us when needed.” Jack smiled at Katey as she nodded before knowingly turned to Lula.

Lula grinned at Katey, as she spoke. “You’ll have to quit your current job to devote more time to the cause.” Katey hesitated a moment before nodding as she looked at Dylan, only to hear Daniel’s voice.

“You need to be prepared to move at an hour’s notice.” Daniel said before he paused and added. “Also, everything and I do mean everything you see is confidential.” Katey nodded once more as she looked at Dylan. 

“Is there anything else?” Katey questioned as Dylan nodded. “We are going to do a blood test just to be sure before any of this happens” Dylan stated as Katey paused and grimaced. She didn’t mind the idea of being tested- after all anyone who had even some snooping skills could fake this. It was in Dylan’s best interest to confirm the story. The idea of a needle in her arm though- that was something she felt faint at. 

“Oh… kay. Please catch me when I do faint though.” Was all Katey said to that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologize. I lost all motivation to write this fic for the longest time and then finally got it back. I wanted to give you guys a chapter right away so I just didn't even really bother with editing before I posted. Editing will happen late.r

Katey walked down the street with Dylan behind with a pensive look and Daniel nearly keeled over in laughter.

“I can’t believe you thought they took your blood!” Daniel sputtered out in between laughs as the trio walked down the street.

Katey fluffed her bob as she scowled at him. “Hey; I was more focused on getting to actually talk to you guys than proving my tale. ‘Sides, I was able to trick you.” Daniel stopped laughing as he squinted at her.

“One time!” Katey grinned as she twirled.

“Still one more than you’ve gotten over me.” Katey pointed towards Dylan as she raised a brow. “Besides HE was the one who mentioned blood test, not me.”

Katey and Daniel looked back as Dylan shrugged. “I was curious to see what she knew about DNA testing… which was nothing it turns out other than it was a thing. “

Dylan picked up his pace. “Besides, we need to go meet the others.”   

\------------------  
Katey was dragged away pretty quickly by Lula and Jack. The two were explaining what had happened previously to her so she could be brought back to speed. What Katey didn’t know was that Dylan and Daniel were meeting with Li and his grandmother Bu Bu.

Daniel sat across from the old lady as he puffed his cheeks out and stared at the cup of tea in front of him. There was two… no wait, three loose pieces of tea floating at the top. The green tea fragrance was wafting into his nose. The steam was warming his face as he listened to Dylan and Thaddeus walking down the spiral staircase to the secret chamber.

“Daniel?” Li questioned as he glanced up; he was very unfocused in the last while.

“What sorry?” he questioned pushing the tea forward and away from him.

“Grandmother was asking about your new friend.”

Dylan cut in. “Her name is Katey. She’s a former magician’s assistant that was fired and dumped in the same time.” Dylan continued as he pulled a photo out of his pocket and slide it to Thaddeus as they both sat down. He may have been retired, but Thaddeus seemed to still keep his nose in their business.

“She’s proven to be my child from a previous thing; and all she has asked so far is to be trained by us. We had already checked her DNA beforehand; but according to Katey, we just submitted the test today.”

Daniel butted in, “She’s currently with Lulu and Jack to grab all her things to bring to the current hide out; Jack is going to inspect all her belongings for spyware and anything suspicious. He’s also putting some generic trackers in her jackets until we fully trust her.” He grabbed his cup of tea and gulped down a large amount, ignoring the burn.

Li inspected the photo as he let out a satisfied ‘Hmm’ noise as Daniel rolled his eyes. Did Li think that Katey was cute or something? She was; but that wasn’t the point.

Bu Bu nodded as she smiled before handing over a letter to Dylan and Daniel. “So; about our next task…”

\---------------------------------  
Dylan and Daniel got back as they saw the four people they left lounging in the living room. Merritt and Jack were laying across the arms of the arm chairs, and the girls had taken over the couch. Daniel saw Katey with a brush and curler, taking care of the back chunk of hair.   
  
He was going to raise an eyebrow but then remembered that Jack and Lulu were going on a date that night. Lulu turned her head and smiled. “Daniel! Dylan! Welcome back.” She called out and he waved a bit.   
  
Daniel raised his brow, Lulu seemed even more cheerful than usual for a typical day. “So, Daniel, I was wondering and hear me out, you want to come out tonight? I told Kat that it would be perfect for us to show her some of the things we do!”

Daniel shrugged a bit as he put his hands in his pockets. “I’ll let you know, kay?”   
Katey was focused on the hair and just gave him a passing wave before focusing on Lulu’s hair again. It seemed that Lulu was milking in the female companionship.

He went into his room, practicing some simple card tricks for a few hours as he laid on his bed. Daniel didn’t realize how quickly the time passed until he heard a knock.

Katey opened the door, and gave Daniel a small smile as she nodded her head towards the exit. “So you coming?”

Daniel shrugged as he stood up. He didn’t have anything else. “Is that what you’re going in?”

Katey looked down as she raised an eyebrow. She hadn’t done anything with her bob haircut, but put on dark make up. Katey wore a bright mid drift shirt, with one of those see-through jackets and jeans. The jacket was stupid in his opinion, how was it supposed to keep you warm? He tossed on his own leather jacket and smoothed his hair as he walked.   
  
“What? It’s very acceptable in the clubs.” Katey retorted before eyeing him up and down. “I suppose your excuse for the typical brooding look?”

“It’s not brooding, its mysterious. You know; we kind of are mysterious as magicians.”

Katey rolled her eyes as the pair followed Lulu and Jack to wherever they were going. Katey glanced back to see Merritt following too and she shrugged. Big group adventure, who knew? “Sometimes hiding in plain sight is the best.”

The five entered the club; which was noisy as could be. Katey was pushed into Daniel by some of the dancers as she clung to his shoulders. ‘Sorry.’ She mouthed as Daniel tensed. When she moved away, he missed the feeling of her hands on his shoulder, giving him a sense of warmth. It was quickly replaced when she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bar.

Leaning over, Katey whispered, or well loudly talking but Daniel could barely hear, asking if he wanted her to play wing gal. Saying she’d play the dazzled fan of magic or something. Daniel shook his head.

“No; I’m just here to get out and watch out for Jack. He does a lot of stupid shit, especially when he is trying to impress Lula.” Katey nodded as she took the shot the bartender finally brought to them before tugging Daniel to the dance floor. Barely giving him time to take his own shot, they arrived on the dance floor.

They were pressed together on the floor as they danced, keeping an eye out for Lula and Jack that were a bit away. Daniel enjoyed the dancing, feeling the tension leaving his body a bit. Katey didn’t seem to be anything but the honest person they met yesterday. He tentatively put his hands on her hips as they relaxed.

Maybe things could actually go well in his life? The next assignment for the Horsemen was a few weeks away with prep. He softly smiled. Thinks were coming up his card without his own key.

The music stopped as he heard a voice. His veins practically turned to ice, as he looked over to where the DJ was standing. At the table was a familiar face with dark hair and piercing eyes.

“I’d like to thank you all for your attendance to my newest club; it’s a pleasure!” the voice spoke as people cheered. “I’m Walter Mabry and welcome to one of many of the Tressler businesses to come.”

Walter Mabry was out. Fuck.


End file.
